beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Dashan Wang
Dashan Wang (王 大翔, Wang Da Xiang) is a recurring character that appears in the Metal Saga. He is the leader of the Chinese Team, Team Wang Hu Zhong, the team who stays calm even in the most intense battles. His Beyblade is Rock Zurafa R145WB. Appearance Dashan has long dark hair with yellow highlights on the side. He has large, green eyes and a light skin tone. His build is slim and compact with an evident musculature that most likely comes from his martial arts training. Over a red, white lined shirt is a high collared, white sleeveless coat with yellow fur trim, a pair of loose white pants end just above his ankles. On his arms is a pair of black, red and yellow fingerless gloves that come up to his elbows and two piercings on his left ear. A pair of dark blue and gray Chinese martial art shoes complete Dashan's clothing. He also slightly resembles Lee Wong from the original series. Personality Dashan is a very calm but intense beyblader. Being the leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong he is constantly under the pressure of being the best blader in Bei-Ling. Dashan seems to handle pressure well most of the time unless he fails himself. He is a very confident, respectful and loyal person who wishes to see the best in everyone. Dashan is very loyal towards his teammates and can be hard on them at times, but it is only for their own good and improvement. Beyblade: Metal Masters The Legacy of The Beylin Temple Dashan Wang debuted when Gingka and the others arrived to China. While undergoing training Gingka and Co enter the room where they meet Dashan. Dashan then decides to teach them some beylin training styles by putting them through several training challenges. After the training is complete Dashan challenges Gingka to a match where Dashan nearly defeats Gingka until Masamune interrupts the match and stops Dashan Wang from defeating Gingka. Dashan returns Zurafa and walks away telling them their match will be decided at Big Bang Bladers. After Chao Xin is challenged by Masamune, Dashan is the one who forces him to accept on the behaf of Team Wang Hu Zhong. During the match Dashan vigurously pressures Chao Xin to uphold the honor of the team. Even when Chao Xin is victorious Dashan scolds him about how he got lucky. Once the tournament began Dashan fiercly encourages his team to continue Wang Hu Zhong's legacy. After Chao Xin looses, Dashan actually tells him he did well and not to fret over defeat. Before Chi-yun's match he encourages him during his exercise. Once Chi-yun Li is victorious, Dashan faces Gingka in the deciding match. Dashan has the match under control and matches Gingka's every blow with attacks of his own. Dashan then tells Gingka about Beylin's true strength in its anchient technique known as the Solid Iron Wall. Dashan weighs all of his pride and Beylin's Legacy on this move. Dashan fights hard even after Gingka breaks through but is unable to achieve victory. Afterwards Dashan feels that he is delt a crushing defeat but is reincouraged by Chao Xin to build a new legacy and weigh it all on he and his friends. This allows Dashan to cheer up and congradulate Team GanGan Galaxy, igniting he and Gingka's friendship. During one of Team GanGan Galaxy's failed attempts at a tag team training session, Wang Hu Zhong returns. Dashan proclaims that they work terribly together and must get their act together in order to defeat Team Excalibur. Dashan & Chao Xin team up to face Gingka & Masamune while Tsubasa & Yu team up to face Chi-yun Li and Mei Mei. Dashan & Chao Xin reveal that Chao Xin has begun training at Beylin and they easily out menuever Gingka & Masamune. Once the spark is lit in Team GanGan Galaxy, Gingka & Masamune fight back until the match ends in a draw. Team Wang Hu Zhong wishes them the best of luck and tells them that Wang Hu Zhong will be competing for the Wild Card spot in Big Bang Bladers. Supporting a new Legacy Dashan makes a cameo on TV as he is watched by Gingka when he defeats a beyblader dressed in western attire, winning Wang Hu Zhong the wild card spot which leads them to face Team Excalibur in the next match. When Team Wang Hu Zhong faces Team Excalibur, Dashan does not battle but encourages his team to fight hard for Beylin. During Chi-yun's battle against Klaus, he talks about how he cannot let Dashan, the one who turned him into the beyblader he is down. After Chi-yun is defeated and Wang Hu Zhong loses their last chance, Dashan encourages Chi-yun and tells him there is always a next time. Dashan along with the rest of his team are seen several times during all of GanGan Galaxy's matches against other teams. During GanGan Galaxy's appearance in Brazil after defeating Team Garcia, Team Wang Hu Zhong along with several other of Gingka's friends have a friendly battle royal. Dashan is only seen taking the upperhand against Kenta until all of them unleash their special moves where the battle is interrupted by Gingka's father; Ryo dressed as Phoenix Hades City When Dr. Ziggurat activates the floating Hades City Team Wang Hu Zhong appears to help. They split up as Dashan tags with Masamune to face Argo and Julian Konzern, they are aided by Nile who helps force them back. Later on Dashan helps defeat Enzo Garcia and several HD bladers along with his team allowing Gingka to get away but are then surrounded by HD bladers. Hades City then takes off almost leaving them behind until the team decides to send Dashan by throwing him to Kyoya who lifts his up. After Julian Konzern defeats his team mates Sophie & Wales, Dashan appears to teach him a lesson. Dashan battles Julian telling him that losing is no excuse to commit a crime as bad as this. Julian refuses to give in and gains the upperhand with "Medusa's Eyes" but Dashan displays his ability to focus and see the field through the use of fung shui . Dashan is eventually able to free Julian of his termoil and turn back to the side of Justice but the battle doesn't end there. Dashan and Julian release their final attacks and Dashan is revealed to be victorious. Beyblade: Metal Fury Dashan Wang is seen with the rest of Team Wang Hu Zhong over a video chat talking to Gingka and the others about the Legend Bladers. When Gingka his friends came back to the Beylin Temple for the regional tournament, Team Wang Hu Zhong led by Dashan welcome them and help decide teams. Dashan then tells them about a mysterious man around Beylin who is found to be Johannes. Dashan challenges Johannes to a match that he ends up winning by forfeit from Johannes. Johannes reveals he was there to find Gingka and recruit some new followers known as the beylin fist. Dashan entered with Chi Yun Li as his partner in the regional and they easily dominated the qualifying rounds together. They continue defeating another team to enter the next round, after Gingka and Yuki defeat Chao Xin and Mei-Mei. Dashan and Chiyun are the next to face them. Dashan and Chi-yun uses there syncronized blading to overwelm Gingka and Yuki at first then try and finish them off with there conjoint special move, after that fails to defeat them Gingka and Yuki begin to work together. With a real tag match in the works Dashan fights until he is able to trap Gingka, then he and Chi-yun double team Yuki until he repels them with his Legend Blader power stalling them long enough so Gingka get's free and releases his new special move that defeats Chi-yun and Dashan. Dashan and his team continue to cheer them on until the finals. Beyblade *'Rock Zurafa R145WB': is Dashan's Beyblade in the manga and anime. is the beast inside Dashan's Beyblade. Special Moves *'Strong Arm Flash': Dashan's first special move, he first used this attack in Episode 58 (Anime). *'Strong Arm Barrage': Dashan's second special move, he first used this attack in Episode 58 (Anime). *'Storm Surge' : Dashan's third special move is Storm Surge, he first used this attack in Episode 62 (Anime). *'Crushing Blast': Dashan's fourth special move is Crushing Blast, he first used this attack in Episode 62 (Anime). *'Solid Iron Wall': Dashan's fifith special move is Solid Iron Wall, he first used this defencive move in Episode 62 (Anime) Battles Gallery Beyblade: Metal Masters Da Xiang Defending.png|Dashan defending Da Xiang Pose 2.png Da Xiang Pose.png Da Xiang Attacking.png|Dashan Attacking Gingka Da Xiang Launching.png|Dashan Launching Rock Zurafa Da Xiang Blading Gingka.png|Dashan vs Gingka Gingka vs Da Shan Wang.jpg|Dashan against Gingka Hagane DXW.jpg DaGiraffe.jpg|Dashan and Zurafa ff.JPG MFE4000YR_001.png|Team Wang Hu Zhong before Dashan and Gingka's battle MFE98_026.png|Dashan beginning his battle with Julian Konzern MFE98_029.png MFE98_030.png MFE98_038.png MFE98_042.png MFE98_052.png Little Da Xian Wang.png|Young Dashan Wang 365.jpg dashan00.jpg MFE98_050.png Wang Hu Zhong 2.PNG|Dashan and team before going to the Hades City Team Wang Hu Zhong Members.png Beyblade:Metal Fury Da Xiang Commanding Zurafa.png Da Xiang Attacks.png Da Xiang Epic.png DXW_JS.png Da Xiang & Chi-yun.png Da Xiang & Chi-yun vs.png Da Xiang & Chi-yun tag attack.png Da Xiang 4D.png Da Xiang & Zurafa.png Da Xiang vs Gingka 4D.png Trivia *He resembles Lee Wong, from the original series, in many ways. *In the English version he is voiced by the same person as Blader DJ on Beyblade, Julio, Spectra Phantom, Elico, Jake Vallory, Aranaut, Lumagrowl, Accelerak, Faser Titan, and Marduk on Bakugan and Boomer on Redakai. *When Dashan is practicing with other Chinese Bladers, he uses a generic bey instead of his normal Bey, Rock Zurafa. *He seems to have a special brother-like relationship with Chi-yun Li, as he is supportive of him and cheers him up when he looses to Klaus and in 4D, before Johannes attacks Beylin Temple, he checks on him when he runs out of the room with an upset look. *He appears to be the most serious out of his team. *In the anime, he rarely loses, however all his losses seem to be from Gingka, but in the manga he loses to Titi as well. Category:Characters Category:Team Wang Hu Zhong Category:Male Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury